The Leo ships
by TeamLeoFangirl
Summary: Loads of one shots about pretty much any pairing with Leo in it. Open to pairing suggestions and prompts. OC's are welcome to be in pairings! Flames will be given to either Hepaestus or Hestia.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hey! Sorry its been such a huge gap between this and my other story, On board the Argo II (please check it out if you haven't already). Anyway, this is basically a load of one-shots for any ship that has Leo in it because he's awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**First up... PERLEO!**

The fighter and the mechanic

Leo was having an identity crisis. He hadn't told anyone, but he might have a crush on a certain son of Poseidon. Ever since Percabeth hadn't worked out (Leo didn't know the details but from what he'd heard from piper , apparently annabeth had been cheating) Percy had been able to spend a lot more time with his friends , which included Leo since they'd got on well on the Argo II. Recently though, Leo had started noticing how his heart beat way faster around Percy talked to him or looked at him with his gorgeous green eyes. This was a slight problem because Percy had taken to helping cabin nine.

It was one such afternoon when Percy caught up with Leo on the way back from lunch "So what'cha building today, Valdrez?" he asked

"I was thinking to start reconstructing Festus's body in bunker 9." Leo replied as nochantly as he could.

"Cool. Can I help?"

"Uh, sure, if you want." Leo was slightly surprised at Percy's offer. Not that Percy wasn't good with machines – which he was considering he wasn't a Hephaestus camper, but that he hadn't expected Percy to care enough about Festus to want to help fix him.

As they got near to bunker nine, worries started getting in to Leo's mind. What if his hair or nose caught fire? It was embarrassing when that happened. What if Leo said the wrong thing and Percy thought he was weird? What if... a thousand more 'what ifs' filled his head. But before he could get himself too worried they were at bunker 9.

Leo used his fire abilities to engulf his hand in flames, placing it on the ordinary looking cliff face and a huge door cut into the cliff opened. Once it'd opened completely they went in, to be met with a friendly whirring noise from Festus the dragons head, which piper had charmspeaked so he was always activated and, well... more _alive_ than an automation perhaps should be. "Hey buddy." Percy said to Festus. The bronze dragon whistled and clicked happily in response. "Wow..."Percy breathed as he looked around him admiringly, stepping a circle to take everything in. "this place is _amazing_."

"I know right?!" Leo agreed, grinning at how awe-struck the older demigod looked. His eyes lit up as he pointed to an odd machine "what does that do?"

"Umm... I'm not actually entirely sure as I haven't figured out how to work it..." the son of Hephaestus trailed off, embarrassed at not knowing what a machine did. Thankfully, he was saved before it got awkward by a table coming up to him and acting like a dog did when its owner came home. "Hello bulford." Leo absentmindedly patted the table. "Percy, do you remember bulford the table?" he asked Percy.

"Wasn't he that table that flew off with franks' jeans as a decoy and lost them?" Percy replied, turning around. His jaw dropped as he recognised the table. Bulford left Leo's side to go to Percy. Leo's heart leapt as Percy laughed when bulford nudged his leg, wanting to be petted. Percy patted bulford cautiously.

TIME SKIP OVER THE BORING STUFF

Percy watched Leo work on Festus, feeling incredibly unimportant like he usually did when around people who were cleverer, more skilled, and just generally better than he was. Yeah, people said he was the best fighter the camp had ever seen but being good at fighting was nothing compared to people like Leo, who were amazingly talented at building things, fixing things and inventing new stuff. Fighters just destroyed stuff while inventors created things of beauty.

Leo's expression when he was working on something as well... it was like the rest of the time, when Leo was around others, he was only pretending, only letting people see part of him. When Leo was working on something that guard came down. He concentrated on what he was doing; completely oblivious to anything going on around him like there was a bubble around him and there was a genuine air of confidence around him rather than the fake confidence that came from his jokes and lame pick up lines. Percy suddenly felt annoyed that other people forced Leo to hide how he really was because like this... Leo was freaking _beautiful_."

"Leo?" Percy said softly when he realised this. Leo startled slightly, having forgotten Percy was there. "Yeah Perce?" he said, not looking up from what he was doing. Percy stepped forward, tilting Leo's head up, pressing his lips against Leos'. Leo was surprised at first but then returned the kiss, hands finding their way around Percy's back.

They only pulled away when their lungs demanded air but still close since they had their arms around each other. Percy rested his forehead against Leo's and while he didn't know what had caused him to kiss Leo, he did know that he'd liked it and –judging from Leo's expression- he hadn't been the only one.

**Authors note: just realised I hadn't mentioned it earlier, I'm open to requests and prompts about a couple you want a one-shot for. Also, if you ship yourself with Leo, put your OC profile in your review and a prompt for the one-shot. R&R!**

**TeamLeoFangirl xxx**


	2. I'm sorry!

**I'm sorry; I know how annoying it must've been for those very few people who actually read this that I didn't update in forever. Its just I got **_**really**_** bad writers block for ages and now I've kind of recovered from it, I've found I've lost inspiration for this. So I unfortunately am going to discontinue this what-ever-it-was. If you really want me to write a particular couple, you can PM me and perhaps I can do a separate thing to try and make up for it. Just to warn you though, I may not be in this fandom for a while. Here's some virtual cookies: ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) (: : ) **

**TeamLeoFangirl xxx **


End file.
